1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a reducer for a sprinkler in a side wall, and more particularly, to a structure for fixing a reducer for a sprinkler for side wall construction, in which since the reducer can easily adjust a distance from the side wall in the horizontal direction, a connection work between the reducer and the sprinkler head for the side wall construction connected to the reducer can be conveniently performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, sprinklers are used as agricultural water spraying machines which sprinkle water over agricultural lands or lawn grounds, etc., in order to grow plants up well. For example, it is difficult to take care of the broad lawn grounds etc., without using facilities of sprinklers. Therefore, sprinklers should be installed from place to place in the broad lawn grounds, etc, by taking the sprinklers into consideration at the step of a planting design. Water transferred from a pressurizing pump is sprayed via a nozzle in a sprinkler in which a special spring is loaded.
According to a sprinkling mode, a sprinkler is classified into a pop-up type, a stationary type, and a rotary type adopting both the pop-up type and the stationary type.
In the case of the pop-up type sprinkler, when the sprinkler is not operated, a sprinkler head is usually buried into the ground as an original position and when the sprinkler is operated, the sprinkler head pops up from the ground and returns to the original position as soon as the operation ends. In the case of the stationary type sprinkler, a sprinkler head is usually protruded from the ground as an original position in which the sprinkler head rotates and sprays when the sprinkler is operated. Thus, the production and installation cost is low but when one mows the lawn, a mower is inconveniently interrupted by the sprinkler head. Since the rotary type sprinkler gradually sprays water while rotating, it is suitable for a wide region.
Generally, a sprinkling amount of a sprinkler is 5-400 l/min, and the sprinkling diameter is 5-60 m, a rotational turnaround time is 30 seconds to 2 minutes. Besides, there are various kinds of sprinklers, according to methods of controlling the elevation angle of a nozzle, controlling the rotational angle, and the number of nozzles.
It is important to select an appropriate head at the time of designing a sprinkler. In addition, a water pressure and water quantity, a tube material and specification, a sprinkling region, etc., have to be sufficiently considered. Such a sprinkler facility can be used for spraying medicines and liquid manure in addition to the drought counterplan.
In the meantime, the sprinklers are widely used as a fire-fighting facility as they are installed on ceilings of buildings or architectural structures so that a large amount of water can be sprayed besides the above-described agricultural purpose.
In fact, it can be seen that sprinklers are installed on ceilings of most of dwelling or business buildings, one by one per several or several tens square meters. Most of the sprinklers which are installed on the ceilings of buildings or structures are connected with fire detectors. Thus, when a fire breaks out, the sprinklers spray water from the ceilings to the floors, to thus repress the fire.
The sprinklers are gradually applied in practice and popularized to thereby be obligatorily installed. In order to install sprinklers, a main feed water tube which supplies water to the inside of a ceiling is set up, and a plurality of branch feed water tubes are united with the main feed water tube, so that the sprinklers are connected with the branch feed water tubes via connection tubes.
In the meantime, flexible joints which are flexibly bent and made of metal are recently being used in order to connect the above-described branch feed water tubes and the sprinklers to provide water for the sprinklers.
In order to flexibly bend the flexible joints, the outer circumference of each flexible joint crinkles in a spiral shape. In addition, in order to prevent a tubular body from being damaged due to a pressure when high-pressure water flows, the outer circumference of the flexible joint is made to contact a guard net which is adamantly fixed via a locking ring. In one end of each flexible joint is installed a connection tube which is called a reducer to which a sprinkler is fixed.
The technologies about a structure of fixing a sprinkler for ceiling construction or a structure of fixing a reducer for a sprinkler for ceiling construction are disclosed in the Korean Utility-model Registration Nos. 20-0274207 (Apr. 22, 2002), 20-0269740 (Mar. 14, 2002) and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0359442 (Oct. 21, 2002), of which the representative drawings are each illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 3.
In FIG. 1, a reducer 1 is installed on a ceiling (not shown) through a vertical plane 2b of a fixed bracket 2. In order to adjust the installation height of the reducer 1 at the installed state, an adjustment screw 4 which faces downwards from the ceiling can be tightened or loosened. Then, the adjustment screw 4 screw-operates between the screw threads of the fixed bracket 2 and a lock-guide 1a of the reducer 1 moves along the fixed bracket 2. Simultaneously, the reducer 1 where the adjustment screw 4 is fixed moves along the guide hole of the fixed bracket 2 which is fixed on a ceiling up and down. In this case, since the adjustment screw 4 which faces downwards from the ceiling can be very easily tightened or loosened, the installation height of the reducer 1 can be controlled only by manipulation of the adjustment screw 4.
In FIG. 2, the adjustment screw 14 can be rotated at an in-situ place, at the state where the adjustment screw 14 has been put on upper and lower stoppers (not shown) in a combining aperture (not shown) of a guide projection 11a, but the lower portion of the adjustment screw 14 maintains the state where it has been screw-coupled with a screw hole 12a of a bracket 12. Therefore, the guide projection 11a ascends and descends along a guiding hole 12b in the case of a tube fitting 11 (corresponding to a reducer of FIG. 1) and thus, it is possible to control the position of the tube fitting 11.
In FIG. 3, the configuration of FIG. 3 is nearly similar to that of FIG. 2. That is, the adjustment screw 24 is screw-coupled with a protrusion 21 a of a reducer 21 and the one-side end 22a of a bracket 22. Therefore, if the adjustment screw 24 is rotated in a forward or reverse direction, the reducer 21 ascends and descends along the guiding hole 22b of the bracket 22 based on the screw combination structure of the adjustment screw 24.
However, the disclosed prior art references show only the structure for fixing a reducer for a sprinkler which is installed on a ceiling but the sprinkler cannot be mounted on the other wall other than the ceiling, for example, a side wall. That is, the sprinklers cannot be mounted on side walls through the existing devices which are disclosed in the above-described gazettes. This is because the structure of the bracket or the reducer disclosed in each gazettes does not fit well for the side wall construction.
In the meantime, in most of countries sprinklers are adopted as the fire-fighting facility. Particularly, in the U. S. A. or some countries in Europe, the structure that sprinklers are mounted on side walls is used.
However, it is not possible to mount the sprinklers on the side walls by applying only the construction of mounting the sprinklers on the ceiling as disclosed in the above prior art. Therefore, there is a need to develop a reducer fixing structure for a sprinkler for side wall construction in consideration of the case where sprinklers are mounted on the side walls.